Love Gone Wrong
by Kaien Brief
Summary: Two tales of love gone wrong are told: The Bloody Baron and his Grey Lady, Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger. One-shot


1940s _Time of the Founders_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A seventh year girl with curly honey brown hair ran towards the Forbidden Forest as fast as she could. Her Ravenclaw cloak clutched close to her to hold off the rain that was coming down in sheets. She held the time turner she stole from Headmaster Dippet to her chest. Her own time turner had broke but she knew enough to make the adjustments necessary to make this one capable of sending her back to the future.

'My mission was a failure,' Hermione thought to herself, 'but I will get home.'

_A beautiful young maiden ran amongst the trees of the Albanian holding her mother's diadem tightly. She felt ashamed that she had betrayed her mother, stolen her most prized possession so she could be better than her._

'_It will be worth it, it will be worth it in the end.'_

Hermione heard someone running after her. She didn't have to turn to see who it was; of course Dippet would send Tom Riddle after her. He was the Head Boy, the perfect student, and Hermione's rumored lover.

That was why Hermione had to leave now. The rumors were not entirely unfounded; Tom had become possessive of her, obsessive. She could not figure out why and at the moment did not care. Hermione, disgusted as she was, had to use this to advantage for her mission. Her mission to kill Riddle. But then before she knew it she was no longer disgusted, began to welcome his attentions until just a few hours ago. Tom had crucioed a male friend of hers just because he flirted with her. He wasn't even serious! Just playful, fake flirting between friends.

She had to leave, had to escape now.

_After a few days in the woods Helena heard a voice call after her. She recognized the voice belonged to the man who claimed to love that she had turned down. The Baron truly was a good man but he had a temper, violent and aggressive, that she could not ignore. Her mother was wise to send the Baron, he loved Helena enough to follow her to the end of the earth._

Hermione's foot caught on a root when she was about ten feet into the forest. She fell face first before quickly recovering and hopping back to her feet. But she was not quick enough she realized when she felt Tom's hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione what are you doing? Stealing a highly regulated magical object and then running? You have more sense than that."

"I know exactly what I am doing, _Riddle_."

He narrowed his dark eyes at his last name, "Tell me what it is?"

"It is none of your business Riddle," she said coldly as she jerked her shoulder away from his hand.

"Of course it is my business! Haven't you realized this yet? Anything that involves you is my business!"

As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how unwise it was to say them but she was angry, she was nobody's property! "I'm leaving Riddle," she said in defiant anger, "I'm leaving Hogwarts and you. I'm going home."

Tom's eyes began to turn red and his voice without emotion, "What do you mean? This is your home. And you will never leave me." He spun her around and gripped her shoulders hard, surely leaving bruises. "Now give me the Time Turner, we are going back to our rooms. I'll make sure Dippet does not punish you for your moment of insanity."

"_Helena! Helena! Where are you?"_

_The beautiful maiden knew she could not hide forever. "I am here, Baron." The large man came to her quickly with a smile of relief and adoration placed itself firmly upon his face._

"_My darling Helena, I am so glad you are safe. I do not know why you ran but your mother is deathly ill and misses you terribly. Come home with me, my dear."_

"_I am sorry Baron I cannot. I have betrayed my mother I cannot, will not come back."_

"_But you must!" he sputtered. "Your mother loves you and forgives whatever your transgression was. And I love you as well, please come home, become my wife. We will be happy together Helena, I promise you." _

_Helena looked at the man that was so devoted to her, sad that his love could never reciprocated. "I am flattered and am sorry. My mother will understand and as for your proposal I do not love you."_

_The Baron appeared to be shell shocked, but only for a moment. "Your mother is on her death bed and I-I can make you love me. It will just take some time Helena but I assure you will be happy."_

"_No Baron, I am never coming back." That word, 'never' set off the Baron's infamous temper and in a matter of moments his corpse was covered in their blood._

"I am not having a moment of insanity!" Hermione yelled. She pulled the Time Turner away from her chest and spun it a few times so she could find a time where she could be alone long enough to make the necessary adjustments.

Tom grabbed her wrists roughly, "Stop that right now."

"I am not yours to control Riddle. I am leaving."

"You are staying here."

Hermione looked him dead in his red eyes and saw not the boy she had come to know in the past few months, but Lord Voldemort who she came to destroy. "I hate you."

The conviction and shear hatred in her voice snapped Tom's self control. He whipped out his wand and said those two dreaded words, "Avada Kadavra."

Limp and cold, her corpse fell to the ground, her hands still clutching the Time Turner. He looked into her lifeless eyes and collapsed in pain. This was not like the pain before, the pain of his soul being cleanly ripped in half. This was both his heart and soul being torn to shreds. It was pure agony and something told him that it would never end. He feared death greatly so no one would know exactly what was going through his mind when he placed his yew wand to his throat and repeated those two words.

From a castle window overlooking the forest, the Grey Lady watched in sadness as two bright green flashes of light claimed two young lives. She mourned for the boy's soul, he had so much potential with his great mind but it was used for evil. She mourned the young girl who got caught up in something she could never escape and now lost her life in a manner similar to herself.

Five feet behind her was the Bloody Baron, he still loved the Grey Lady but after what he did he would not allow himself any nearer to her. He grieved for the young lives lost and was reminded of his own guilt and shame when the boy repeated his own mistake.

This was a tale as old as time, possessive love claiming the lives of its victims. How many times will time see this horrid event repeat itself?

**Please review and keep criticism constructive**


End file.
